Madeline Hatter/Sugar Coated
'''Madeline Hatter '''is the daughter of the Mad Hatter. In the "Sugar Coated" webisode, she helps Ginger Breadhouse bake cookies. She made her Sugar Coated doll debut in Early March, 2016. Logs She comes with a recipe for Chocolate Tea Pudding on the back of her box. Appearance Madeline's doll is of the short female height and her skin is peach. She has blue coloured eyes with lilac and blue eyeshadow. Her eyebrows are painted brown and deep purple lips. Her light aqua and magenta hair remains the same. Clothes She has white polka-dotted brown shirt with a white apron on top of it. The apron has magenta lace for the border. It also has cupcake, cake on a plate, a slice of cake, and other dessert designs. To have the shirt look like it has folded up sleeves, there is a pink and white striped fabric stitched on it. The skirt is pink and white striped, with a melting chocalate look. Madeline wears white socks with flower carvings in them. The sock also has cuffs. As for her shoes, she wears brown heels with fisnet designs, and a pink frosting dripping down. On top of the frosting are two pink roses. The heel is made of tiny dessert balls with frosting dripping down. Accessories On top of Madeline's head is a blue headband with a white coffee cup that is on top of a white plate. In the cup, there is hot choclate and a gingerbread man. Her earrings are a heart shaped graham cracker with chocolate dripping down. The apron is tied with a magenta ribbon belt. She also comes with a set of teapots that has chocolate dripping out of them. Her last accessory is a whip cream bag. Combs and Stands She comes with a golden stand and key hair brush. Amazon Descriptions Cooking Up Fableous Fun! When the Ever After High students need to raise funds, they decide to raise the fun, too, with activities they love! Madeline Hatter, Cedar Wood and Holly O’Hair turn to master chef Ginger Breadhouse for help with a bake sale! Each is ready to get cooking in a dessert-themed outfit dripping with chocolate and accessorized with a matching apron. And each comes with a finished dessert that can stack with those of the others for a tower of treats! Sweet Looks for the Kitchen The best friends forever after look spelltacular in outfits decorated with baking themes and charming accessories. Madeline Hatter doll, daughter of the Mad Hatter of Wonderland, looks tea-rrific in a chocolate-dipped dress with stripes on the hem and sleeves. She’s ready to get cooking with an apron decorated with doll-icious baked goods. Enchanting accessories — “frosted” shoes with truffle heels, cookie heart-shaped earrings, a ruffle necklace, a polka-dot detail belt — are sweet touches while a headband with teacup and gingerbread man is the icing on the cake! Use the doll stand to create and capture a sweet look. Tower of Treats With a baking tool (that fits on the doll’s hand) and dessert also included with each doll, the action really heats up in the kitchen. Madeline Hatter doll is ready to take the cake with an icing tool and a tiered teacup-themed dessert (dripping with caramel sauce), Cedar Wood doll gets cooking with a spatula and layered chocolate cake and Holly O’Hair doll stays cool with a blue oven mitt and cake server with a mini-tiered cake inside. To expand the fun, girls can collect all three and stack the desserts together for one towering treat! Choose Your Own Ever After For your own sweet experience, hex out all the Ever After High dolls (each sold separately). Teens will flip their crown for this elite boarding school and the spellbinding students, who enjoy sipping hocus lattes in the village of Book End -- and updating their MirrorBlogs on their MirrorPads. At Ever After High, these best friends forever after are ready to write their own stories and choose their own destinies, and teens will love choosing their own ever afters along with them! Category:Sugar Coated dolls